To aru majutsu no index parallel
by Windraider
Summary: Sometime the smallest changes in life can lead to big events. A remake of To Aru Majutsu no index.


**This was an idea I got when talking to my friend on MSN over fanfic, She was talking about parallel versions of her fic, when I got this idea.**

**Do note that it was created in a moment of impulse, don't expect much please!**

**By the way, this is going to be different from canon. **

**As for the pairings, I still haven't decided, but it definately won't be a Mikoto pairing. While even though I am a fan of that pairing, I too find that the others all also have a chance of their own as well. And not to mention all we have lately are all Mikoto fics, I rather try something else instead in that case.**

* * *

><p>*Pow*<p>

Another boy flew straight into a trash bin, where he fell unconscious immediately.

"And stay down!" Kamijou Touma told his opponents, surrounding him was three different boys of another school, all lying unconscious on the ground.

Turning around, he greeted the two girls behind him. "Are you girls all right?" He asked as he flashed them a smile.

They flushed as they turned away a bit. "Ye—yes…because of you."

"Thank you very much." The two of them bowed in appreciation.

"It's nothing." He scratched the back of his head. "Just glad you two girls are fine." He told them as he turned around and walked away.

The two girls watched as he walked out of the alley.

"Hey, that person, he was really cool wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I heard about him, they say that sometimes he just appears out of nowhere and helps people, both normal people and espers."

"A real modern day prince charming, sigh…what I wouldn't give to have him as my boyfriend."

"Hah, I doubt that, a person like him must already have a girlfriend of some sort."

"True."

No the truth was, Kamijou Touma has no girlfriend at all, not because he did have girls after, him, no he had over a hundred different girls after him literally. But rather because of the fact that he was so dense, one had to run him over with a tank before he would finally look at a girl.

And no he was not gay, he's straight.

But the problem was that apart from being dense, he also tend to bring misfortune to those who gets too close to him, as for some reason, his right hand has the ability to cancel out all things supernatural, be it esper ability, or even his own luck.

Still this power was what allowed him to fight evenly with espers, it may have been useless against thugs, but against espers, it was invaluable.

Yet while this power confirmed that he was forever doom to be a level 0, he never let it get in the way of his life, he simply lived like any other normal student, with the exception of his constant heroic acts of mostly saving whoever he can around him.

Now he was considered an urban legend in a sense much to his dismay.

"I'm back!" He called out as he opened the door. It was already evening, and he was worn out, even stranger was that there was no one there apart from him at home.

"_You got two messages." _His phone responded as he walked past it. He pressed the play button on his phone.

"_Hi Touma! Are you doing well there? It's your mother here, I just called to see how your doing, I hope school hasn't been hard on you, and I certainly hope that you aren't pushing yourself, you know how much we worry about you…well…that would be all for now, call us back later son! And lastly, be safe and happy!"_

"Don't worry mom, I'll try my best to stay safe." He smiled as he played the other message.

"_Hey Touma! It's your dad here! How you doing? Oh wait, never mind you can't respond, hahaha…"_

"Sigh…" He let out a sigh as he smiled at his father's antics.

"_Sorry I haven't been contacting you much lately, I haven't had time, oh no worries, I'm not doing anything dangerous, not after that incident I'm not. Although that being said, in some sense it makes me a little more worried. Ah never mind, it's not important, the thing is, I won't do it anymore, so no worries. That being said, you watch out for yourself, your mom and I will cry if anything happens, oh…and umm…that's about it. Call us soon!" _

Touma sighed happily as he off the phone, but just as soon as he touched his phone, a small electric shock zapped the phone, frying it completely. "No way…" He simply stared dumb struck.

"Can't believe what just happened, could it be because of that event?" He shivered at the memory of the cause of it.

* * *

><p>Flashback—<p>

"_GET BACK HERE!"_ Misaka Mikoto screamed as she unleashed a violent torrent of electricity at him .

_*Pachi* _

_It was easily dispelled by Touma's imagine breaker as he turned about and quickly blocked it before running off again. "Not now biribiri! Really I got other things to do now! Can't it wait?" He asked frantically as he ran._

"_You always got other things to do! Today we settle the score now!" She yelled out as she dug into her pocket._

_As he ran ahead, he heard the sound of something metallic, looking back, his eyes widen in shock as he saw her taking out a coin. He knew what was coming next. _

_Immediately he spun around and raised his hand in time, using the imagine breaker to block the railgun, effectively cancelling it, although he still shivered from the impact._

"_Hah…hah…" He breathed out slowly, before flashing a weak smile. "We—well…since I defeated your strongest attack that means you lost right?" He simply asked._

_At that question, she grew quiet for a second. He stepped back nervously, knowing this was not a good sign. _

"_Who—who—" She growled as electricity flared up around her. "WHO—WHO DID YOU SAY LOST?" She screamed as she stomped on the ground, sending large torrents of electricity upwards, which in turn summoned countless lightning bolts all over the city, including the area he was in himself. _

* * *

><p>Flashback end—<p>

"Ugh…stupid lightning bolt, caused a traffic jam, took me two hours to get home." He grumbled as he changed out of his uniform. Tossing it to the side, he put on some simpler clothes and walked out of his room.

"Ah, good timing thing I bought some frozen food the other day, should still be edible I think." He whistled to himself as he opened the fridge and took out some food.

Removing the packaging, he took out the contents and placed it in a microwave. As he awaited for his food, he cleaned up his house and closed the windows before turning on the air conditioner.

Yet strangely he never noticed the silver figure hanging by his window until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing special about this, like I said , it was created in a moment of impulsivity, so if it's quality is bent, don't blame me.<strong>

**Now anyway, I've been thinking, I realize that Touma should be closer to his family and all, first off mainly it's because he knows that his father is willing to sacrifice a lot just to find a way to do something the imagine breaker's effect as shown in canon.**

**But I cannot believe that they are so stupid that they will send their only son into a dangerous city by himself, when his ability brings misfortune and all. **

**Anyway if you noticed some things are different its because they are. These aren't all the differences, but yes these are what I'm willing to reveal now.**

**Touma here still helps others, but he's not an idealist like thinking he can save everyone. **

**He has more interaction with girls, and a bit smart remarks as well.**

**He's better at fighting, and has mind's eye. **

**He has a bit more interaction with his family. **


End file.
